


Kiss me, even though you're leaving

by Wastednights



Series: loving you across state lines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastednights/pseuds/Wastednights
Summary: Two years later and everyone is in college, well almost everyone. Theo still lives with Jenna and David, but now at the age of twenty-two, he is ready to do something with his life. That 'something' just so happens to be North Carolina.When the pack is back from school for the summer, Theo decides it is time to tell them that he is leaving. While everyone is excited for him, there is one person who doesn't seem as thrilled. Theo can't help but notice Liam's not so excited reaction, he wonders why.Basically, they confess their feelings :)
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: loving you across state lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034244
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Kiss me, even though you're leaving

Theo listened to the noise that was flowing through the entire house, the whole first floor of the Greyer-Dunbar-Raeken house being filled with pack members. Theo thought back to a time when being in a room with all these people would have made his skin crawl. He would have done anything to get out of pack nights or meetings. Now though, Theo wouldn't want to be anywhere other than right there, sitting in between Liam and Malia. Liam, who Theo once used to try and kill Scott. Malia, who two years ago wanted to kill Theo.

He honestly isn't sure how he ended up here, between the dread doctors and climbing back out of hell, he wasn't sure where he was going to end up in life. Sitting in Liam Dunbar's house surrounded by people he would now call friends, was the last place he thought of. But as he looked around at everyone, he was more than happy that he ended up here. Which is why what he was about to tell the pack was a bit sad, but also very exciting.

He had been accepted into North Carolina's State Universities Biomedical Engineering program. Over two thousand miles away. The more theo thought about the distance, the more nervous he became about going. The group of people in the room had become his family, especially Jenna, David, and the puppy pack. The thought of not seeing them every day or every weekend made him sad, made him scared. But it also made him excited, to start new where no one knew him, where he could be anyone he wanted to, be the new Theo his pack seemed to like so much without the constant reminder of the past that hung between them all.

Theo looked around the room, Liam, Stiles, Lydia were to his right talking about some show they all watched. Corey, Mason, Derek, and Kira were by the living room window, seemingly in a deep conversation about something. Everyone else was spread out, some in the kitchen, some sitting on the stairs, others in the backyard. Theo felt his heart beat a bit faster at the thought of leaving this all behind, though he knew, hoped, that they would still be his pack even if he wasn't there constantly. He knew that he could go to college like Scott, Liam, or Mason, and come back during the summers. He knew that he could travel like Malia or Kira and visit whenever he missed his friends. But somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if they would welcome him back the way they do each other, or if once he is gone, they'll stop caring at all, happy to finally be free of Theo.

Liam looked over to Theo with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the chimera’s heart was suddenly fifty beats faster than normal. Theo only sent a small smile, just to let him know he was okay. Liam returned the smile with a tilt of his head, but before he could say anything, Jenna, David, and Noah walked into the house, boxes of pizzas in each of their hands. The whole pack was in the kitchen, Liam's concern pushed to the back on his mind for later.

\--

It was later, when everyone had gotten their pizza and were sat around the living room when Theo decided to tell everyone his news.

"Uh hey guys, I have something to tell you all." Theo said.

Everyone stopped talking and look over at him, not one 'did you kill someone' joke made, not after he told them he didn't find it as funny as they thought he did.

"What's up?" Corey asked.

"Well, I'm starting college next semester."

There was a brief pause, no one said anything. Theo was sure they were surprised; he was surprised himself when he first decided he actually wanted to go.

"Really?" Nolan replied, "What're you going for?"

Theo could feel his face turn hot, he just knew his cheeks were stained red, he had never told anyone what he was interested in, other than Jenna. Also, him and the dread doctors made his choice questionable. "Biomedical engineering."

"Damn really Theo?" Scott had a smile on his face, "That's great, honestly, where are you going, UC Davis?"

Theo cleared his throat, "Actually, um, I'll be going to school in North Carolina."

"Wait what?" Corey again.

"Yeah, they have a great BME program and they accepted me."

"Oh." Corey said, Theo raised a questioning eye brow, "I mean congratulations, really, Theo that is amazing, Its just I guess I didn't realize how much time we have spent together these last two year until just now, you won't be coming to see us at school anymore on the weekends or spend a random week with us anymore."

Theo nodded, of course he knew he wouldn't be able to do that anymore, it was a reason he was unsure of going to North Carolina, he would miss his friends. Theo didn't give it much thought about them missing him.

"I didn't even know you wanted to go to college."

Theo looked over to Liam, who was staring at him with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I just started thinking about it these last few months. I wasn't really gonna do anything about it, honestly, until your mom talked me into it." Theo replied, Liam look over to his mom, a look on his face.

"Well we're all really proud of you, Theo." Jenna said, a knowing look on her face as everyone made a noise of agreement.

"Thanks guys."

As they all went on eating, they continued talking, asking Theo questions about the school and the program. Theo couldn't help the smile on his face as he talked about it and how excited he was about going.

\--

It wasn't until much later when Theo realized he hadn't seen Liam in a while. Usually they were attached at the hip, always next to each other, hanging off one another. Theo stood up from his spot between Corey and Lydia and listened for his heartbeat. He followed it outside to the backyard, where he found Liam and his mom sitting on the old porch swing. Liam looked upset; Theo could tell. The smell of sadness and a underlying of anger wafting off of him. Jenna noticed Theo walking towards them and stood up, she met Theo halfway, sending him a small smile and a pat on the arm before continuing her way into the house. Theo watched her closed the door before turning back to Liam, he finished the short walk to the other boy and stood in front of him.

"Hey." Theo said

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Fine." Liam said.

Theo sighed and sat down next to Liam, making the swing go backwards, "We can sit here all night, until you're ready to talk."

And that is what they did, they sat there for almost an hour, pushing the swing back and forth with their legs. Theo knew Liam was stubborn, but he didn't think he'd actually sit there for an hour and not say anything. Even when Theo first moved in with Liam and his parents, they talked, well argued. But still Liam never ignored or kept anything from Theo, even when they weren't friends. That's what they were now, friends. Friends who told each other basically everything. Theo told Liam about his nightmares, how he didn't know what he wanted to do after graduation, and how the pack was starting to feel more and more like a family every day. Liam told Theo about his IED and how he used to think that was what caused his dad to leave, that he used to worry that it would also cause his stepdad to leave one day, he told Theo the moment he realized he was bi, even though it was three in the morning.

"Liam, come on, what is the problem?" Theo finally asked, breaking the hour-long silence.

Liam didn't say anything for a moment, but Theo could smell the sadness surrounding them, like it was trying to suffocate them, "You're leaving." He said eventually, so softly that if Theo hadn't been right next to him or had enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have heard him.

"I-" Theo didn't know what to say, he didn't understand why him leaving was affecting Liam as much as it was, "Yeah I am, but I mean you're gone most of the time anyways, what's the big deal?"

"I'm gone but we see each other all the time, either you come to me or I come back home whenever I can!"

"Liam I- I don't understand why you are so upset over this."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning on leaving?"

"I wasn't planning on it. It just happened, I applied to schools here, but the biomed program is hard to get into, North Carolina accepted me, It's also cheaper and I'll get financial aid."

"You didn't even tell me you were interested in biomed." Liam said, "When did you stop trusting me?"

"What? Liam, I trust you, you're the first person I have trusted since I was nine years old. Hell, I trust you with my life."

"You do?"

Theo rolled his eyes, "Yes I do."

Liam was quiet for a moment, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I will miss you too Liam, but we will text and facetime all the time, trust me."

'I do." He said, turning to look at Theo, "I trust you." Theo could tell he was talking about more than them staying in touch.

They stared at each other for a while, Theo's eyes danced over Liam’s face, despite knowing one another for almost four years Liam still looked the same. Shorter hair, but same face, same eyes. Eyes Theo fell in love with, he wasn't sure when, probably sometime between Liam, Corey, Mason and him graduating high school, and him visiting the three boys at college almost every weekend. Theo didn't notice Liam glance down to his lips, it took a moment for him to realize Liam was leaning into him, eyes locked on his lips. Liam was only a few inches away from Theo, before Theo leaned away from him, only slightly. Liam looked away from Theos lips and to his eyes.

"S-sorry I-" Liam rushed out, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment, "Sorry, I thought-"

"You thought what?"

"Nothing, I was obviously picking up the wrong vibes these last few months."

Liam stood up without a second glance at Theo and began walking back towards the house.

"You weren't."

He stopped but didn't turn back towards Theo, "I wasn't what?"

"Picking up the wrong vibes." Theo stood and slowly made his way over to Liam, he walked around him until he was in front of him, "I like you Liam, I have for a while but-"

"But?"

"You only decided to do something when you learned I was leaving; I don't want you to kiss me just as a reaction to that. I don't want to ruin our friendship because you think we won't be friends anymore once I leave."

"It was as a reaction to that."

Theo frowned.

"I mean, I like you Theo, I don't think I realized how much until I was away at college and you weren't sleeping down the hall from me anymore. I wanted to kiss you when I first got here, I've wanted to kiss you for months, I just didn't have the courage to do it, but now you're leaving and I don't want to regret not kissing you."

Theo took a step closer to Liam, "I'm still leaving. I can't not go Liam; I need to do this. I need to live a life outside of Beacon Hill, outside of the dread doctors. I need to know that I exist outside of who they made me."

"I know, I know. I support you Theo, I will always support you. I know you need to do this; despite what I'm feeling right now and how I smell I am happy for you because you deserve this. You deserve to have a chance to be you outside of this place. But-" Liam took a breath, "But can you kiss me, even though your leaving?"

Theo just nodded, not really having anything he needed to say. He closed the small gap that was between them, pressing his chest against Liam. His hands lifted, one falling onto Liam’s waist, the other curling around the back of his neck. Liam’s lips were soft, softer than Theo could ever imagine. Liam let out a breath through his nose, his arms wrapping around Theos neck, hands tangling together. Liam parted his lips, allowing Theo to slip his tongue into Liam’s mouth.

They stood there, in Liam’s backyard, in Theos backyard, making out. A thing neither of them thought they would ever be doing. To Liam’s dislike, Theo had to pull away due to the lack of oxygen. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, a smile plastered on Liam’s face.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too."

Eventually they made their way back to the swing, Theo took Liams hand in his, letting it lay in between their legs. They talked for a while, nothing in particular, soft smiles and quick glances being sent to each other.

"I think we should spend the summer together." Liam said.

Theo raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were staying for the summer."

Liam laughed, "No I mean, like together." He said, holding up their interlaced hands.

"Oh." Theo said, then asked, "And when school starts?"

Liam shrugged, "We have the whole summer to figure that out, so Theo, do you wanna spend the summer with me?"

"Yeah I really do."

"Good."

Then they were kissing again. They kissed for a while, until they decided they should go back inside the house. They were sure the rest of the pack were wondering where they were. Theo was positive they heard a good part of their conversation. Though when they made their way back inside, hands still together, no one said anything. There were glances and raised eyebrows, but there were also pleased looks and smiles. In the end, no one looked surprised or angry.

Liam looked over to Theo with a smile, "This is going to be a great summer." He said before kissing Theo softly on the cheek and making his way over to Scott.

Theo looked around the room, everyone talking and laughing. He decided that yes, this would be a great summer. He had a great pack, what more could he want.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know this was more on the serious side than a humor side but the next part of this fic will definitely be more fun than serious. But I hope you enjoyed reading it and decide to come back for part two :)


End file.
